The construction work can be of any type, for example a bridge or a water duct. The area to be reinforced is generally made of concrete.
One known technique for reinforcing such construction works is for instance disclosed in document WO-A-2007/122472. It consists in applying a curable resin on a surface of the construction work and, before the resin is cured, applying reinforcement fibres, generally a woven band of carbon or glass fibres, on the surface, so as to obtain a composite layer that will reinforce the construction work.
The curing may be done through heat, through a chemical reaction (two component epoxy for example) or through irradiation.
Such methods represent a very efficient way of reinforcing a construction work. However, as long as the resin is not cured, there is a risk that the fibres fall apart due to their own weight, in particular if they are applied in the form a long woven band, or due to any kind of disruption of the process, such as vibrations, while or after applying the fibres on the surface to be reinforced. Such a risk can be minimised by taking extra precautions when applying the fibres, but it cannot be totally eliminated.
Also, in case the curing spontaneously occurs through a chemical reaction between the resin components or due to a temperature change, the fibres must be applied on the surface before the curing is completed, preferably before it has even started. This leaves a given period of time for acting, sometimes rather narrow.
It is an object of the invention to solve part or all of the above mentioned problems and to provide a method of reinforcing a construction work without the risk of the reinforcement material falling apart before the curing is completed and also with less or no constraints of having to apply the reinforcement material quickly before the resin is cured.